The present invention is generally related to the field of directional drilling and, more particularly, to advanced directional drilling communication protocols, apparatus and methods.
A technique that is often referred to as horizontal directional drilling (HDD) can be used for purposes of installing a utility without the need to dig a trench. A typical utility installation involves the use of a drill rig having a drill string that supports a boring tool at a distal or inground end of the drill string. The drill rig forces the boring tool through the ground by applying a thrust force to the drill string. The boring tool is steered during the extension of the drill string to form a pilot bore. Upon completion of the pilot bore, the distal end of the drill string is attached to a pullback apparatus which is, in turn, attached to a leading end of the utility. The pullback apparatus and utility are then pulled through the pilot bore via retraction of the drill string to complete the installation. In some cases, the pullback apparatus can comprise a back reaming tool which serves to expand the diameter of the pilot bore ahead of the utility so that the installed utility can be of a greater diameter than the original diameter of the pilot bore.
Steering of a boring tool can be accomplished in a well-known manner by orienting an asymmetric face of the boring tool for deflection in a desired direction in the ground responsive to forward movement. In order to control this steering, it is desirable to monitor the orientation of the boring tool based on sensor readings obtained by sensors that form part of an electronics package that is supported by the boring tool. The sensor readings, for example, can be modulated onto a locating signal that is transmitted by the electronics package for reception above ground by a portable locator or other suitable above ground device. In some systems, the electronics package can couple a carrier signal modulated by the sensor readings onto the drill string to then transmit the signal to the drill rig by using the drill string as an electrical conductor. Irrespective of the manner of transmission of the sensor data and for a given amount of transmission power, there is a limited transmission range at which the sensor data can be recovered with sufficient accuracy. The transmission range can be still further limited by factors such as, for example, electromagnetic interference that is present in the operational region. One prior art approach, in attempting to increase transmission range, is simply to increase the transmission power. Applicants recognize, however, that this approach can be of limited value, particularly when the inground electronics package is powered by batteries, as will be further discussed below. Another approach resides in lowering the data or baud rate at which data is modulated onto the locating signal. Unfortunately, this approach is attended by a drop in data throughput.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.